Story of Us
by onrippedpaper
Summary: Zander and Molly run in the same wealthy circles. Molly watches him from her window and one day, Zander shows up at her doorstep. This is their story of friendship, summer, and love. Title credit to Taylor Swift. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or the characters or songs used! .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been working on this Zolly story for weeks and it's finally done. :DD Thank you to everyone that read my last fic. I am forever happy and grateful that some people read it. To the one that asked me to do Kavin, I'm sorry. :( Right now I can only write Zolly or Zacey.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this one. There will be 5 short-ish chapters. :) Special thanks to PurpleBacon. She's the reason I started writing. ;)  
**

**verse one: how we met and the sparks flew instantly**

i.

Molly's known Zander since she was fourteen.

Well, maybe she never knew him. They had never talked but they lived in the same village. She used to call him the ukelele guy. Wherever he went, he'd have the little thing strapped to his back. He used to ride his bike with it and wave at everyone. He'd walk his dog and run around with friends. He would play at the park with his voice still cracking, but he was pretty good.

Molly would see him from her bedroom window. She always chuckled at the crazy things he'd do. When they were fifteen, he had a huge crush the girl that lived across Molly. Zander threw rocks at her window until the stained glass cracked and he ran away instead.

He tried floating balloons up to that girl's window but they flew to the house next to it. She'd even seen him leave a bouquet of roses on her doorstep. Every time, something got in the way of his gifts and plans.

The next time he shows up at her street, she opens up the window.

"Just ring the doorbell and talk to her!" She yells.

Zander whips around and sees Molly smirking at him.

"Are you sure?" Zander asks.

'_No_,' Molly wants to say. '_Notice me instead_'.

She bites her lip and nods.

"Go get her," She says with a smile.

She hears later that they went out for a year.

ii.

Zander shows up at her door, still in his uniform.

"I'm sorry," Molly says. "If you're the private school boy that does my homework, you're scheduled to come by after dinner."

Zander gapes at her. "You hire someone to do your homework?"

Molly rolls her eyes. "I was kidding. How can I help you?"

"Um. I'm Zander. I just wanted to thank you for the advice. I know that was like a year ago but I never had the chance to thank you," He says.

"You're welcome," She says remembering that day.

"Come in," Molly says, letting Zander in the house. "I'm Molly by the way."

She leads him to a big room with a fireplace, a purple carpet and lace curtains. In the corner, there's a grand piano.

"Nice house," Zander says whistling.

"Like you don't have one yourself," Molly says. "Your front lawn is gorgeous."

"Thanks!" Zander chirps. "My mom is very strict about it."

"I get it. My mom's like that with our swimming pool. I tried to dye it purple once," Molly says.

"Favorite color?" Zander asks.

"It's yellow actually," Molly says. "But I thought a purple pool would match the paint."

"You're funny," Zander says chuckling.

Molly tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Who plays the piano?" Zander asks.

"I knew you'd notice that," Molly says. "Figures, since you're so attached to your ukelele."

"Its name is Charlie," Zander says cradling the ukelele.

Molly smirks. "Well then, Zander and Charlie meet Alicia," She says sliding onto the piano bench.

"You named your piano?!" Zander says.

"You named your ukelele?!" Molly replies, mimicking his tone.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone I'm a classical music freak," Molly says.

"No," Zander says. "That's so cool."

"I don't really sing though," Molly says. "I mean I can but I'm better at the piano and violin…and flute."

Zander gets down on one knee. "Where have you been all my life?"

Molly laughs. "Get up!"

Zander laughs with her as he stands up.

"We should play together sometime," He says with a smile.

"I'm already in a band in school," Molly says. "Well kind of."

"You go to Brewster right?" Zander says. "I'm trying to convince my mom to let me transfer. These uniforms get boring."

"Don't! I mean sure! I mean. Well," Molly says.

Zander looks confused. "Okay?"

"It's just. I'm a different person at school. Just. I don't know," Molly says.

"Aren't we all?" Zander replies.

iii.

"I got it!" Zander says rolling around on the carpet.

"Got what?" Molly says.

They're in the piano room again, trying to study for the last few days of school.

"We should turn David Archuleta's Touch My Hand into a duet!" Zander says. "You could do the piano and I could play Charlie and we could both sing!"

"I _really_ miss that song," Molly says. "But we should be studying, Z! Summer is just around the corner. We'll have all day to lie around."

Zander pouts at her. "Pretty please."

Molly sighs. "Screw it." She skips toward the piano. "Alicia's ready!" She says.

"Let's do this!" Zander says enthusiastically as Molly plays the introduction on the piano.

Saw you from a distance / Saw you from the stage / Something about the look in your eyes Something about your beautiful face

Zander sings the notes out and smiles as he walks closer to Molly. He slides onto the piano bench.

In a sea of people / There is only you

Molly laughs nervously and sings along.

I never knew what the song was about but suddenly now I do

Zander let's Molly sing as he prepares his ukelele.

Trying to reach out to you / touch my hand / Reach out as far as you can

They sing together once more- raw but transcendental.

Only me, only you and the band / Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Can't let the music stop! Can't let this feeling end!

Zander gets up as he plays Charlie, swaying to the rhythm.

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop / Until I touch your hand / 'Cause if I do, it'll all be over I'll never get the chance again

Molly sings and she feels like they're talking through song. Maybe even more than talking. They're confessing. They're discovering.

I'll never get the chance again / I'll never get the chance again

"Wow," Zander says when they finish.

"Yeah," Molly says. "Wow."

"We should do this more often," Zander says, trying to hold back a smile.

"What? Sing duets," Molly asks, smiling as Zander sits beside her on the piano bench.

"Yes that. And this too," Zander says just before he kisses Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. This isn't a one-shot by the way. :) Still 3 chapters to go after this one. ;) Enjoy! I love you all to bits.  
**

**verse two: the lucky ones**

**iv.**

The bell rings one Saturday night and Molly skips down the stairs to check who it is. She's still humming the lullaby she played on her flute for Zander over the phone the night before.

The bell rings again.

"Coming!" Molly calls. She opens the door to find no one there.

"What on-" She pauses. On their doorstep is a basket of sunflowers. She blushes at the sight. She picks them up and reads the note attached to the basket.

_Guess what? These flowers didn't fall into a puddle or get blown away. Guess that means you're the one, Molly. ;)_

Molly smiles. "Wow. I wonder who left these flowers for me," Molly says loudly. "Maybe it was Jared from next door. Or Keith. Or-"

"It is I, my lady," Zander says, jumping out from behind the bushes.

"Why, good sir!" Molly says, playing along. "How chivalrous of you to being me these lovely flowers."

Zander walks up to her doorstep and kisses the back of Molly's hand.

"Only the loveliest flowers for the loveliest lady," Zander says smiling. "But who the hell are Jared and Keith?" Zander adds, breaking the moment.

Molly laughs. "They're the kids four blocks down. Jared is 8 and Keith is 5."

"Whew, for a second there I thought I had competition," Zander says.

They enter the house and sit in the dining room.

"Are your parents home?" Zander asks.

"No. They have a business dinner or something," Molly replies.

"Shame. I like your parents."

Molly scoffs. "Please, Z. You only like them because they worship your singing skills."

"I'm not even going to deny that, Mi," Zander says.

"Who told you nicknaming me Mi was a good idea?" Molly asks.

"You call me Z. I thought I should call you Mi," Zander chirps.

"Fair enough," Molly says. "Anyway, _you _are just in time for dinner."

"Yay dinner date!" Zander says clapping his hands.

Molly tries to hide the amused look on her face. "Dear Lord, help me. I'm dating a five-year old."

"I am not five!" Zander says. "_I _am amazing."

"Sure you are, Z," Molly says. "Now shut up and eat."

Zander gasps exaggeratedly. "That is no language for a lady!"

Molly giggles despite herself.

Zander looks like he's the luckiest guy on Earth.

After they eat, Zander tells Molly he has another surprise.

"Really?" Molly says. "What else did you get me? A horse?" She says jokingly.

Zander shakes his head and grins. He leads her out to the patio beside the pool. The lights are off and the water is dark. The lights in the house are dim compared to the moonlight.

"Wait here, Mi," Zander says as he disappears.

"If you're going to push me in the pool again, I swear, this time I'm bringing you with me!" She yells into the night.

Suddenly, the lights in the house turn off.

"Zander!" Molly calls nervously. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the pool lights turn on and Molly's jaw drops open to see her pool glowing purple.

"Like it?" Zander says, suddenly right beside her.

"What did you do?" Molly says, awe-struck.

"Nothing major. Remember when you tried to dye your pool purple? I thought of a better idea. I just tinted the _glass_ purple. I asked your mom's permission. You can always change the glass ba-"

Molly hugs Zander so tight it almost hurts to breathe.

"Thank you," She says. "It's beautiful."

She laughs and Zander closes his eyes and cherishes the moment.

"To the start of summer, and all the days to come," Zander whispers in her ear.

Molly pulls away from the hug and kisses Zander softly. "To infinity and beyond," She whispers back.

**v.**

They have their very own version of a summer romance.

They play hide-and-seek in the park and feed the ducks. They go horseback-riding on private trails. They convince their families to go to the beach where Zander builds sandcastles and writes Molly's name in the sand. Molly counts the stars as they lie on the shore at night and sings her heart out to Zander and the rumbling ocean.

Zander tells her he loves her. Molly tells him she loves him back.

Molly _doesn't_ tell him she's not as perfect as he thinks.

Zander doesn't tell her he's transferring to Brewster High this coming school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**MariaLuvsYew - **Thank you for the love! So happy you're reading this. :D

**DreamOutLoud16** - Thank you for your comments. :) Oh it gets dramatic. ^^v

**LovelyJenxxo** - Omg thank youuuu so much for your amazing comments. X'3

**Just a warning. This is a short but angsty chap. :)) Don't kill me for it. Enjoyyyy.  
**

* * *

**verse three: a twist of fate, when it all broke down**

**vi.**

Zander was lost. Brewster was different from the private school he used to go to where everything was just blazers and ties. Everything here was so bright and colorful and confusing.

"Hi, excuse me," He asks. "How do I get to Chemistry?"

"Down the hall, first room to your right," The student answers. He sits down just in time for class. He looks to his right to see a pretty girl seated beside him.

"Hi, I'm Zander Robbins," He says.

"Kacey Simon," The girl replies.

**vii.**

After Chemistry, he walked into what was supposed to be Spanish. Instead he finds a Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin rocking out.

He introduces himself and he doesn't mind missing Spanish class on his first day. Even if they had just met, he suggests they form a band. They spend the next hour deciding a name.

Zander thinks Molly will be proud he's made friends so quickly.

Zander wonders where Molly is.

**viii.**

Zander's starting to like this school much better than his old one. He has friends here and no one's acting like their better than everyone else. He sees Kacey sitting in the table at the center of the room and says hi.

He's so caught up in playing Charlie he doesn't recognize Molly sitting right beside her. Molly's eyes widen and she looks back and forth between Kacey and Zander.

'_Don't panic. Don't panic,' _Molly thinks to herself.

"Yeah looks to me like you put your guitar in the dryer," She blurts out.

Zander's smile drops and- _Molly?_

Before he can process anything Kevin and Nelson drop in. He's speaking but everything is in slow-motion. Molly. Molly is sitting right there, all dolled up and- not 'Mi'.

Zander tries to ignore the twinge in his stomach every time "Molly" speaks. She's just as beautiful but so different. It scares him that he can barely recognize the girl he spent most of his summer with.

For a few seconds, Molly looks at him longingly but quickly returns to that 'perfect' state. Zander suddenly feels angry. He wants to scream at the impostor that looks like the girl loves.

A few seconds after Zander gets a text from Molly.

_What are you doing here? I know I look different. I'm sorry I can't talk to you like this. Meet me after class? _

Zander looks at Molly who's just sitting there, pretending to ignore him.

**ix.**

To the rest of the world, today was the day Kacey Simon let the Perfs.

To Zander, this was the day everything fell apart.

**x.**

"What is happening, Mi?" Zander asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Molly says, dodging the question.

"I thought you'd be happy," Zander replies.

Molly looks conflicted and sad but quickly erases the emotion from her face.

"I am. But Z," She says quietly. "I told you before. I'm different here."

"Yeah, I know, Mi," Zander says flatly. "But I thought that meant you were shy or something. I didn't know it meant you walk around all day dressed like a Barbie doll _that torments other people._"

"I don't torment people," She says.

"Yeah because handing out mean flyers about Kacey to the whole school was really nice," Zander says sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk about Kacey," Molly says, wrapping her arms around herself. "Everyone talks about her. She has _everything_. She's terrible to us but everyone still loves her."

_Don't fall apart, Molly. Keep it together._

"Mi," Zander says. "I want to hug you. I want to tell everyone I'm happy to be here with my girlfriend but-"

"But what?" Molly says biting her lip as the tears stream down her cheek. "You've been with me for the whole summer," Molly continues, her voice breaking. "You _said_ you _loved_ me. You can't just leave me after one day."

"This is me, Z," Molly says.

Zander shakes his head.

"I'm in love with Molly Garfunkel," He says. "But she isn't here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. :D This is a longish chapter. (Probably my favorite one. It was fun to write. X3). Don't kill me. It's a all sad and bitter but there's still a short but happy(?) last chapter so look forward to that. ;) Thanks again and again for the support.  
**

* * *

**verse four: story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now **_(A/N: aka how to rock a song war)_

**xi.**

Molly spends the rest of the night crying into her pillow. When midnight strikes, she's out of tears. She calls Grace up and asks her to buy a bouquet of sunflowers.

Her heart is broken but she's going to use the shards to spill blood.

* * *

**xii.**

Gravity 5 are sitting in the cafeteria when The Perfs come in in matching red dresses.

Zander's too busy poking his pizza to notice.

"Wow, Grace is pretty," Nelson says, waving at the blonde Perf.

"Dude, why aren't you eating your pizza? It's _pizza,_" Kevin says, frowning at Zander.

"What is going on?" Kacey says, glaring at Molly.

"They decided to dress like the little devils that they are?" Stevie offers.

"Everyone shut up!" Zander snaps.

They all look at him.

Zander sees them staring. "Sorry. I just. Didn't get enough sleep. I was studying for the stupid history test," He lies. They all shrug and turn back at The Perfs.

"Everyone!" Molly says, standing on top of The Perf table, wearing a short red dress and tall black boots. She has a mic stand with her, smiling a little too brightly.

"Whoa," Kevin says. "Molly's hot."

Zander stops himself from stabbing Kevin with a fork.

"We have a _special _performance today. Something different from the usual. Hope you like it," Molly says with a wink.

Grace plays the stereo and this time the rest of the Perfs sit down and let Molly sing alone.

I probably shouldn't say this / But at times I get so scared / When I think about the previous  
relationship we shared

The cafeteria goes silent. Molly singing a _slow_ song?

Zander freezes in his seat. He slowly looks up and it hits him.

_I let go of someone so precious._

It was awesome but we lost it / it's not possible for me not to care

Molly sings sweetly. She closes her eyes and sways with the music.

And now we're standing in the rain / but nothing's ever gonna change / until you hear, _my dear_

Her eyes open and she's looking right at Zander.

Zander feels something tugging at his heart. He's so mesmerized that he forgets what comes next.

The 7 things I hate about you! / The 7 things I hate about you, oh _you_

Molly sings, whipping her hair around.

"What is going on?" Kacey whispers harshly.

"Queen Perf's finally cuckoo," Stevie mumbles, secretly admiring this "rocker Molly".

She looks straight at Zander as she sings the chorus. Her voice seems to bounce off the walls. Zander thinks he's going to be sick.

You're _vain_, your games, you're insecure / You "love_"_ me, you like her, **her**, _her_ / Make me laugh, you make me cry / I don't know which side to buy

She laughs bitterly. The little emphasized words feel like slaps to Zander face.

Your friends, they're_ jerks_ / when you act like them, just know it _hurts_

Grace hands Molly a bouquet of sunflowers and she sighs.

I wanna be with the one I know

Molly throws the flowers down and crushes them with her boots.

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You _**made **_me love you

Molly sings kicking the bouquet at Zander. It lands right at his feet.

Everyone stares at Gravity 5 as Molly bows and storms out.

Zander grits his teeth and walks out before anyone can see him cry.

* * *

**xiii.**

Zander spends his night singing until his throat hurts. A million memories flash in his head. He still loves her. He loves her so much it hurts, but he just can't love her like this.

* * *

**xiv.**

Usually, Zander would keep quiet and let it pass but pride and hurt can make people do crazy things. This is why Zander shows up in a purple shirt, with his electric guitar and mini amplifier during lunch.

"Um, Zander, the band room is that way," Stevie says.

"I know," He replies. "Just trust me on this one, please. Take your food off the table."

"Okay?" Kacey says. "Did you inhale too much hairspray or something?"

"Guys," He says seriously. They move their trays and watch Zander hop onto the table top.

"Well, this should be interesting," Kevin says.

"Hello, Brewster High," Zander says turning up the charm. "I'm Zander Robbins of Gravity 5 and I'd like to give you a _special _performance of my own."

Molly looks at him from their table.

"Enjoy," Zander says staring right back, his voice suddenly cold.

I'm in love with the _girl I hate_ / She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me. / I'm in love with a _critic_ and a skeptic, a _traitor_ / I'd trade her in a second.

He strums a little too hard on his guitar but it doesn't matter. _Two can play this game._

She's a backseat driver, a _drama_ provider / An instant update of the world / She's a _first class liar_, a constant forgetter

"She's attractive but _bitter_," He says harshly. Molly crushes the empty paper cup in her hand. Everyone looks between Molly and Zander. The whispers start.

"What is going on?!" Kacey says.

"Shhh," Nelson says. "It's getting exciting." Kevin nods as he munches on his pizza, not glancing away from Zander and Molly.

Did you scream enough to make her cry? / It's a turn around, turn around / _Baby_, _don't return to me_ if you think that I'm not worth your time.

Zander gets off the table top and moves closer to the middle of the cafeteria, right by the Perf table.

She's a _lady_ and ladies shouldn't be messed with! She's a lady and ladies _shouldn't be messed with_

He throws sunflower petals and pieces of purple cellophane in Molly's direction before leaving.

Molly clutches her heart and prays she can still keep it together.

She skips school for the rest of the day because it hurts too much.

* * *

**Last note: Song credit to Miley Cyrus for 7 Things and Forever The Sickest Kids for She's a Lady. Not my songs! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. It's actually reaaaaaally short but I ran out of ideas. ^^v Thank you thank you thank you so much to everyone that's favorited, followed, and reviewed this. 3 I look forward to writing more fics. :D Special mention to PixieHeart112 ! Your comment made my day. :)  
**

* * *

**verse five: rather love than fight**

**xv.**

Zander shows up at her doorstep that night and Molly thinks the universe is plotting against her.

"Go away," She says automatically even if she wants him to stay.

"Molly," Zander says. "I'm sorry. I heard you went home after lunch and-"

He pauses.

"I think I was a bit too harsh," Zander says.

Molly bites her lip.

"Mi," Zander says softly.

"You broke up with me," Molly says bitterly. She's tired of crying but the tears come anyway.

"I know," Zander says. "But I was shocked. I just. I didn't know you could be so mean."

Molly scoffs. "I could say the same thing about you. You're not perfect either, Z! You're a flirt. You're confusing. You make stupid decisions. You like checking yourself out on reflective surfaces. You're romantic. You're honest. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Zander starts tearing up too. "That's a lot of things, Mi."

"I know," She says quietly. "God, just kiss me already."

Zander leans in and kisses her deeply, holding her so close.

"I love you," He says when they break apart. "I will and can learn to love _every_ part of you. I'll color your pools purple and serenade you on bad days. I'll keep thinking of duets for us to sing. I'll show the world I'm proud to be your boyfriend. And maybe one day, I'll tell the story of us and everyone will be jealous."

"That's a lot of things, Z," Molly says, smiling now.

"I think we'll manage," He says holding her hand.

They both feel lighter as they kiss once more.

* * *

**xvi.**

What happens next is a montage of miracles.

Zander & Molly do a "special performance_"_ of Fearless in the cafeteria.

Zander tells Gravity 5 he's dating _the _Perf. Molly starts being the 'Mi' she is around Zander.

They don't know it yet, but it's the start of the _end_ of the feud between the two groups.

It's the beginning of a new Brewster High.

It's the beginning of their story.

They don't know it yet, but Zander and Molly's love lasts for a long, long time.

* * *

_To infinity and beyond._

**The end.**


End file.
